Friends and family
by Agent of Once upon a tardis
Summary: Just a series of drabbels I wish had happened. Has Olicity if you squint. Team arrow centric but heavy on Oliver and Roy. Stories are much better than summary. I own nothing. *new title* new and missing scene from arrow
1. Chapter 1

This is my first arrow fanfiction so only constructive crtitism. Just s series of drabbels. Depending on how this does I might write more. Prompts are appreciated :) enjoy

This one takes place around 3x06 and 3x07 ish, just a scene I would have liked

The team was in the middle of an investigation and it had already been a couple of days. Oliver had sent Diggle home to Lila and the baby first. Then he insisted Felicity go home and get some sleep as well, saying he would get some sleep soon and would ensure Roy did as well. However several hours later Felicity couldn't sleep and decided to come and check on one of the trackers she had running. Upon her entering the foundry she saw Oliver slumped over sleeping in the crook of his arm. Roy was at the opposite desk with his head buried in his arms. Felicity sighed, she wished they would take better care of themselves. She decided to get Roy to bed first, since he would be less stubborn. Felicity gently shook Roy

"Roy come on wake up" she said quietly. She felt bad because she knew Roy hadn't been sleeping but he began to stir

"What happened" Roy asks groggily

"Shh, you fell asleep, come on you will be more comfortable in a bed" she says quietly heaving the boy to his feet. Luckily Oliver had gotten a second bed for Roy since they were both basically living there. She sat Roy down on the bed and pulled off his shoes. He began to fall asleep again but Felicity stopped him

"Hold on a second Roy, you'll be more comfortable if you change" she says. She helps him to his feet again and helps him change into sweatpants and a t-shirt. He plops back down on the mattress and lays his head on the pillow as Felicity pulls the blankets around him. He is already drifting to sleep.

"Hey Felicity?" Roy mumbles half asleep

"Yeah Roy?" She asks gently

"If I start having a nightmare, will you wake me up?" He asks

"Of course" she replies as he finally drifts to sleep peacefully. Oliver was going to be a bit more difficult. She walked over to her other sleeping friend and gently shook him. Oliver was instantly in a defensive position which made Felicity jump back a little.

"What's going on" Oliver questioned as he relaxed

"You fell asleep, you will be more comfortable in bed." She says guiding him to the second bed

"I'm fine Felicity" he says as he stumbles

"Yeah sure you are" she snorts. She does the same routine with Oliver that she did with Roy even though Oliver was a little more resistant. Eventually both Oliver and Roy were sleeping soundly. Felicity checked on her tracker, got her book, and curled up on the couch. Within fifteen minutes, she was asleep too.

The next morning Felicity was the first to wake. She guessed the boys hadn't been sleeping for longer than they let on. Diggle arrived not long after she had cleaned up a little. Felicity was already typing away when he opened the door to the foundry.

"Hey, where is everyone?" Diggle asks with his usual loud voice

"Shhh" Felicity shushes him and pushes him to the corner furthest from the cots but Oliver is already awake with a weapon in hand ready to strike the intruder. It made Felicity sad when he did that. However this wasn't the first time and Felicity and Diggle knew to put their hands up. Oliver instantly relaxed, realizing it was just his friends.

"How long was I out?" Oliver asks running his hands over his face

"You actually got about 6 and a half hours of sleep. That might be a new record" Felicity says "and Roy is still sleeping, this much be a miracle" Oliver rolls his eyes

"Where are we on finding that cargo?" Oliver asks rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Oliver when was the last time you ate anything, or showered?" Diggle questions. Oliver immediately starts to protest but Felicity doesn't have it

"Nope, you are gonna shower while I order some pizzas. Roy will be hungry when he wakes up anyway." She says with that look in her eyes that he knows he has no choice

"I'm glad the kid is finally getting some sleep, he needs it" Oliver sighs and goes to shower. Felicity turns on her heals to face to Diggle

"I am on a role today" she says smiling. Diggle calls for the pizza while Felicity continues trying to find the cargo. Roy is still asleep when the pizza arrives

"When was the last time that boy slept?" Felicity wonders

"Obviously longer than he can handle, I'll have to keep a closer eye on him" Oliver says as he walks in, in just his sweatpants. Felicity can't help but gawk, no matter how many times she sees him.

"God that pizza smells amazing" Oliver says. Just then Roy comes stumbling out of the room

"What time is it and what smells so good" he mumbles rubbing his eyes, his voice still thick with sleep. Felicity and Diggle laugh

"You've been out for a little while kid" Diggle says as Roy plops himself in the nearest chair and Felicity brings him over a slice of pizza. Diggle and Felicity watch as Oliver and Roy stuff themselves with pizza.

"Ok, it's official, you guys have to take better care of yourselves" Felicity says, obviously upset with them.

"Sorry Felicity" Roy mumbles. Oliver just stands, clears his place and goes back to work. In the end they get the job done, and this time Felicity and Diggle make sure Roy and Oliver are asleep before they leave.

Running around and chasing criminals isn't exactly good for anyone's health. Oliver has a tendency to ignore what is body is telling him. Felicity was typing away, looking for someone or something Roy and Oliver could stop. Diggle was taking inventory and Oliver and Roy were practice fighting. Roy got Oliver for the fourth time and they stopped for a minute

"Are you ok man? You seem a little off today." Roy questioned

"Yeah I'm fine, come one lets go again" Oliver says but begins coughing

"Maybe we should take a break" Roy says, looking to the others for some help

"Yeah Oliver, it seems like a pretty slow night. Maybe you should get some sleep" Felicity said but just as the words came out of her mouth, an alarm went off.

"Bank robbery in process on 5th street" Felicity says as Oliver and Roy each walk over to their suits.

"Let's go" Oliver says and walks out coughing.

"Hey Roy" Diggle calls after him. Roy turns around

"I know make sure he doesn't get himself killed. He's sick, he just doesn't want to admit it" Roy says and walks out behind Oliver.

Oliver's head was pounding and his throat hurt to talk but he refused to accept the fact that he was sick. Roy and Oliver arrived at the bank. It was an easy job but Oliver's senses were off. He didn't realize someone was behind him."Behind you!" Roy tells but it was too late, he knocked Oliver out. Roy finished putting the rest of the crew out. Then he went to pick up Oliver and call Diggle to come get them.

"God your heavy" Roy remarks, putting Oliver in a fireman's carry. Diggle pulls up in the van and Roy puts Oliver in the back and hops into the front seat.

"What the hell happened" Diggle questions as he pulls away

"His senses were off, he is too damn stubborn" Roy says. The three arrive at the foundry and Diggle carries Oliver in and sets him on the table while Roy changes.

"Is he ok?" Felicity asks

"If you mean from being knocked out, then yeah but he is sick. Why does Oliver have to be so stubborn."

"I'll order some soup, you find a thermometer" Felicity says. About 20 minutes later Oliver jolts awake

"Easy there buddy" Diggle says as Oliver groaned

"What happened" Oliver asks slowly sitting up holding his head

"well first off you went into the field sick" Diggle starts

"I'm fine" Oliver protests

"Sure you are, anyway because you ARE sick, your senses were off so you didn't notice one of the guys and he knocked you out." Diggle relies as Oliver rolls his eyes and starts to get up again. But Diggle puts the thermometer in Oliver's mouth

"Don't even try taking it out or I will knock you out myself" he says. Roy comes out freshly changed and showered.

"Dude you gotta stop being so stubborn, what if I hadn't been there" Roy says, seeing that Oliver is awake. Oliver just shrugs and Felicity comes in with soup. She removes the thermometer from Oliver's mouth

"102.4, Oliver why do you always have to risk your own health"

"I feel fine!" Oliver says getting off the table. However he stumbles and luckily Roy catches him.

"Dude you really need to know when you lost an argument. Come on, you are going to bed" Roy says as he pulls his friend toward the cot in one of the small rooms.

"I'm not tired Roy" Oliver mumbles but as soon as his body hits the bed, he's out

"I swear it's like taking care of a child sometimes" Felicity says and goes to put the soup in the fridge. Several hours later Oliver wakes up.

"How you feeling Oliver? And I swear if you say fine so help me." Felicity asks

"I feel like I got hit by a truck, happy?" Oliver says

"Here" Felicity hands Oliver the bowl of soup "after you finish that take these meds, then go back to bed" she says. Oliver surprisingly obeys. Over the next couple days everyone takes turns making sure Oliver gets better while Roy and Diggle take care of the crime. After a couple days Oliver is back to as healthy as he can get, thanks to his friends

Oliver and Roy were training early in the morning before Felicity and Diggle arrived. Oliver pins Roy for the third time that morning.

"What's going on with you today?" Oliver questions, helping Roy to his feet

"Nothing, just a little out of it today" Roy says rubbing his face

"Ok, well we are done for now. Go get some more rest."

"I'm fine, I just need some coffee" Roy says

"I second that motion" Oliver says as Roy starts the pot. Oliver gulps down his coffee, even though it is very hot. Oliver continues his morning workout while Roy sips his coffee at a more normal rate. Diggle and Felicity come in not long after and Roy is zoned out with his coffee in hand.

"You ok Roy?" Felicity asks causing him to jump slightly, spilling is coffee on his hand and the floor.

"Dammit" Roy says "sorry"

"it's fine Roy, what's going on with you" Felicity asks concern clear in her voice

"Nothing, I just don't feel that great today" Roy replies scrubbing his hand over his face. Felicity goes to feel Roy's forehead but he stops her.

"I'm fine" Roy says and walks away

"Why do the two of them always lie? They aren't very good at it" Felicity says to Diggle

"Beats me, but that kid looks like crap" Diggle responds. Several hours later Roy is almost falling asleep in his food when an alarm goes of.

"Robbery at 8th and Everstone" Felicity says typing away

"Ok let's go." Oliver says but he turns and stops Roy "Are you good to go into the field" he asks with concern clear in his voice

"Yeah I'm fine" Roy says as convincingly as he can muster.

"Ok let's go" Oliver says and the pair walk out

"Diggle" Felicity starts

"I'm going" he says knowing that their friend is far from fine. Oliver and Roy arrive and begin to take down the thieves. One of them tazes Oliver causing him to lose consciousness. Roy tries to fight of the rest of the gang but he gets tazed as well and nearly takes a bullet to the chest before Diggle shows up. Roy's vision is out of focus but he sees Diggle take down a couple of the theives but at least two get away. Diggle curses seeing Oliver out and Roy pretty close to it.

"Felicity call Laurel, I need help getting Roy and Oliver home. " Diggle says over the com to Felicity

"Got it" she replies worriedly. About ten minutes later Laurel showed up

"What the hell happened" she says seeing two of her friends laying on the ground.

"I'll explain later, just get Roy out, I got Oliver" Diggle says throwing Oliver over his shoulder. Laurel pulls Roy to his feet, supporting most of his weight. The put Roy and Oliver in the back of the van and the leave as fast as possible. On the way back to the foundry Oliver regained consciousness and panics for a second since he doesn't know where he is. Laurel turns around

"Oliver calm down, your fine, you are in the van on the way back to the foundry" she says gently. Oliver visibly relaxed and looked at Roy

"What happened" he groans

"Both of you got tazed. Luckily I followed you guys or we would have had a real problem." Diggle replies

"I think Roy had a fever" Oliver says, setting the back of his hand on the younger's forehead.

"Yeah we kind of figured" Diggle says

" and you let me take him out in the field!" Oliver yells angrily

" He said he was fine!" Diggle counters

"And when I say I'm fine, do you just assume I'm telling the truth" Oliver respond. At this point they have reached the foundry. Oliver gets Roy and brings him inside. Oliver sets his friend on the table and gets an IV of fluids and hooked it up to Roy.

"What's going on?" Roy asks groggily as he begins to stir

"you didn't tell me you were sick and you went out in the field anyway" Oliver says angrily though the concern was clear in his voice

"So what, you did the same thing last week" Roy says grumbling. That earns him a glare from Oliver.

"That's beside the point. Anyway that doesn't matter, let's get you to bed" he says helping Roy off the table. Roy lays down in the bed and is immediately asleep. Oliver rubs his face and goes to grab his bow.

"Hold up there Oliver, where do you think you are going" Diggle asks stopping Oliver

"A couple of the theives got away, I'm gonna go get them" Oliver replies as a refills his quiver.

"Oliver you aren't going out there again tonight. You went down yourself and you were just sick last week. We don't need both our archers down for the count. Get some rest" Diggle says sternly making it clear that Oliver doesn't have a choice. Oliver sighs and puts his bow back up

"Fine but we are looking tomorrow night" he signs. Oliver changes and sits down in a chair to read a book. Diggle and Felicity keep him in their peripheral vision and within 20 minutes, Oliver is asleep.

"Come on Oliver" Diggle pulls the still asleep Oliver to his feet and half drags him to the bed. Seeing both their friends asleep peacefully makes Felicity smile. Before she leaves, Felicity changes Roy's IV bag so that he can stay hydrated. Diggle turns out the lights and heads home with Felicity not far behind. Over the next couple days Oliver makes sure Roy doesn't do anything strenuous and gets healthy again. Roy promises to try to not lie anymore

Even though it had been a couple years since Oliver had come back from the island he still got nightmares from time to time. Diggle knew that he shouldn't wake him while these were happening seeing as Diggle preferred not to be attacked. One day Oliver was stretched on the couch, Diggle and Roy were sparring as Felicity came down the stairs. She noticed that Oliver was thrashing some some in his sleep and the lines were evident on his face. Before Diggle had the chance to stop her, Felicity went to shake Oliver awake. Before she knew it he was on top of Felicity with his hands around her neck. She looked into his eyes and realized he didn't know what he was doing. Roy tackled Oliver off of her as Diggle ran over to try to help Roy pin Oliver down. However Oliver threw them both off and leaped into a defensive position.

"Oliver, snap out of it. Your not on the island, you are in the foundry." Diggle says calmly

"I'm not gonna tell you anything" Oliver growls

"Oliver, no one is interrogating you, you are safe here" Roy tries to reason but Oliver starts to attack Diggle.

"Felicity, get a sedative!" Roy yells as he pulls Oliver off Diggle. Neither Diggle or Roy want to hurt Oliver but at this point they have no choice

"I won't let you take me or Shado!" Oliver tells as he tries to punch Roy. Diggle tackles him again

"Felicity hurry up with the sedative!" Diggle yells as he pins down Oliver's toros and Roy's struggles with Oliver's legs. Finally Felicity came with the sedative and put it in Oliver's thigh. Oliver's body visibly relaxed as his eyes closed. Diggle and Roy let out a huge sigh and relaxed on the floor next Oliver.

"Felicity, don't ever wake Oliver up from a nightmare again" Diggle says. He and Roy then put Oliver on the couch. Felicity is a little shaken.

"Are you ok? Let me check out your neck." Diggle says pulling Felicity over to the table

"I'm fine, are you guys?" She says concerned. Diggle checks her neck and sees she is fine.

"I'm fine, just some bruises. What about you Roy?" Diggle says

" I think I cracked a rib, other than that I'm fine" Roy says and turns to where Oliver is laying "How long until he wakes up?"

"I don't know, an hour and a half?" Felicity says unsure. The three sit around until Oliver slowly starts to stir.

"What happened?" Oliver groans

"You were having a nightmare, and Felicity tried to wake you up" Diggle says. Oliver puts his head in his hands

"Are you guys ok?" He asks concerned about what he did

"Yup. Just some bruising nothing serious. Are you ok?" Roy asks "we kinda had to attack you" he says sadly

"No it's fine I'm glad you did and yeah I think im fine" Oliver stands up and put his hand on felicity's shoulder.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but I didn't know what I was doing, I was still on the island. I should have told you to never wake me if I'm having a nightmare.

"I'm fine, and I should have known better. I'm just happy your ok" she says smiling. Felicity wanted to badly who Shado was and who he was yelling at in the dream but she knew it would only hurt him. Someday he would tell her what happened on that island, just not today.


	2. Chapter 2

Purely a friendship fic, no slash around 3x07 except Thea already knows everything and they still live in the queen mansion

It was just another normal night at the foundry. Oliver had gone out to meet Thea and Diggle was home with Lila and Sara. Felicity was still typing away at the computer and Roy had fallen asleep on the cot. Felicity heard a groan come from the cot and saw Roy thrashing around in his bed. Felicity scurried over to the cot we fast as her heels would allow her and she crouched down next to the distressed boy.

"Roy wake up, it's just a dream. You are safe and fine" she pleads gently, as she shakes him. Roy shoots up in the bed, drenched in sweat and looking around panicked.

"Shh, your fine. Just a bad dream" Felicity says calmly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Roy takes a few shaky breaths before he appears calmer.

"Sorry" Roy mumbles running his hands over his face

"You have nothing to be sorry for, do you want to talk about what your dream was about?" She asks but Roy shakes his head vigorously.

"Ok you don't have to, you can talk to me when you are ready" Felicity says with concern in her eyes "why don't you try to go back to sleep"

"I don't think I can" Roy sighs

"Try for me ok?" Felicity says

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep" Roy asks softly

"Of course" she says and climbs onto the bed and lets his head fall into her lap. She gently runs her fingers through his hair and hums softly. Felicity continues to hum until she hears Roy's breathing even out and his eyelids flutter closed. Felicity yawns and knows she should head home herself but doesn't have the heart to move and risk waking her finally peaceful friend. Soon enough Felicity is asleep too. Oliver came down later that night to go out patrolling and saw his two friends. Smiling to himself he grabbed two blankets, putting on around Roy and one around Felcity's shoulders. Oliver then goes and starts typing on the computer, trying to find some bad guys to stop but began to yawn himself. Usually Oliver was pretty good at ignoring what his body was telling him but just sitting there, Oliver felt the weariness sink in. Soon enough Oliver had nodded off. The next morning Diggle came down the stairs and saw the state of his team and sighed. When did everyone decide it was ok to stop taking care of themselves. Diggle goes and gently shakes Oliver first who is instantly awake and alert before seeing it was just Diggle.

"Come on I'm taking you home, help me get the two of them to the car." Diggle says

"I'm fine Diggle, besides I have stuff to get done tonight…" Oliver starts

"Oliver it's 8 o'clock in the morning" Diggle says. Oliver looks around disoriented

"When did that happen" he wonders scratching his head

"Are you gonna help me get Roy and Felicity home or not?" Diggle questions. It takes Oliver a couple seconds but he nods and goes to wake Roy.

"Roy, wake up, Diggle and I are gonna take you home" Oliver says as he gently lifts the boy to a sitting position so Diggle can lift Felicity from where she sat.

"What's going on?" Roy says stumbling

"Nothing we are taking you home to get some real sleep" Oliver replies helping the still half asleep Roy up the stairs. Felicity stirs in Diggle's arms.

"What's going on" Felicity mumbles

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Diggle says softly

"Kay" she says and snuggles her head in Diggle's chest causing him to laugh lightly. Diggle puts Felicity in the back and Oliver helps Roy in the other side, buckling them both in.

"Just go to my house, they can sleep there" Oliver tells Diggle as he climbs in the passenger seat, knowing Diggle wouldn't let him drive. Oliver sighs as he settles into the seat and Diggle starts the drive to the queen mansion. Diggle looks over at Oliver whose eyes are closed but knows Oliver isn't sleeping yet.

"Were you planning on going out there by yourself last night" Diggle questions

"Hm?" Oliver grumbles without opening his eyes

"You heard me Oliver" Diggle replies. Oliver sighs and turns it head toward Diggle, slowly opening his eyes.

" I was originally planning on going patrolling with Roy but when I saw him sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake him so yeah I guess I was" Oliver replies, his eyes struggling to stay open

"Oliver you can barely stay awake know and I found you passed out at the desk this morning, did you really think it was a good idea for you to go out patrolling" Diggle asks frustrated. However once he finishes his rant he sees that Oliver's head is resting on the window and his breathing even. Diggle just shakes his head. A little while later Diggle pulls up the queens driveway. He turns off the engine and gently shakes Oliver who jumps in his seat instantly awake

"What" Oliver says looking around remembering he was in the car " that was fast" he says rubbing his eyes

"That's cause you fell asleep again" Diggle chuckles

"No I didn't" Oliver argues as he gets out of the car and opens Roy's door

"Whatever you say Oliver" Diggle replies and lifts Felicity out of the car.

"Come on Roy" Oliver says shaking the younger. Roy slowly opens his eyes, blinking a few times

"whats goin on" Roy slurs

"We are at my house, you are gonna sleep in an actual bed" Oliver says helping Roy to his feet and towards the house.

"Take Felicity up to my room and just put her to bed in there" Oliver tells Diggle who gives him a look before going.

"THEA" Oliver yells as restrained as he can hoping not to wake Felicity or Roy anymore than they already where. She comes clambering down the stairs to see the half asleep Roy being supported by her brother

"What's going on" Thea asks putting her hand on Roy's forehead thinking he was sick

"He's not sick just tired. He's been having nightmare so he hasn't been sleeping. It seems like he sleeps better with someone around him so I brought him home" Oliver explains. Thea just shakes her head

"I'll take care of him" she says throwing Roy's arm over her shoulder and began taking him up the stairs

"you should get some sleep yourself you look like crap" she says before continuing upstairs. Oliver settles himself onto the couch and turns on the tv when Diggle comes in and sits next to him

"Felicity?" Oliver questions

" In your bed sound asleep." Diggle responds " Know are you going to go back to bed or not" he asks

"Not tired anymore, let's just watch some TV." Oliver responds. Even though Diggle doesn't believe Oliver for a second but he knows it would be counter productive for him to argue. Diggle sat watching tv with him. Every couple minutes Oliver's eyes would close and his head would drop but as soon as his head would drop Oliver would blink awake and act like it never happened. After about fifteens minutes of this act repeated Oliver's head finally dropped and stayed down. Diggle sits there for a second to make sure he isn't going to wake up again. Then he gently pushes Oliver's torso down and placing his head on the pillow and lifting his legs onto the couch and putting a blanket over him. Diggle turned the tv down a little but remained there. About an hour and a half later Felicity came padding into the living room

"What the.." She started but Diggle shushes her and pushes her out of the room.

"What happened?" Felicity asks groggily

"You, Roy, and Oliver were all asleep in the foundry when I showed up. Oliver and I brought everyone here, I took you upstairs, Thea took Roy and Oliver tried to not sleep for around 20 minutes before his body caved as well." Diggle replies. Felicity smiles

"You can go home if you want Digg, I'll stay until they both wake up." She says

"Oh no, I intend to have a talking to both Roy and Oliver when they wake up" he says shaking his head

"Well I'm starving, let's see if they have any food in this place" Felicity says. She and Diggle begin to make breakfast when Roy stumbles into the kitchen.

"How the hell did I end up here" he asks leaning on the doorframe

"Oliver and I brought the two of you here when I found all three of you asleep at the foundry. How did you sleep?" Diggle responds

"Pretty good for once, no more nightmares" Roy admits then looks at Felicity "Sorry for falling asleep on you" he says sheepishly

"Nothing to apologize for, happy to help you sleep" she replies setting a plate of pancakes down "Know eat". Roy starts to object but his stomach rumbling makes him realize how hungry he is and he smiles thankfully

"I guess Thea was tired too, she is still sleeping" he says in-between mouthfuls and Diggle just rolls his eyes

"What am I gonna do with all of you" he asks flipping some the pancakes

"Are you cooking?" A voice comes from the other doorway to reveal that Oliver had woken up from his nap as well

"It's what you are supposed to do in a kitchen Oliver" Felicity replies sarcastically. Oliver thinks for a second

"I honestly could not tell you the last time this kitchen was actually used" he says shaking his head before sitting down next to Roy.

"Oh Felicity I forgot to tell you" Diggle says "Oliver was planning on going out last night by himself" Felicity gives Oliver a look as he gently bangs his head repeatedly on the table

"Thanks Diggle" Oliver says sarcastically

"No problem" he replies, setting a plate of pancakes in front of Oliver

"If you wanted to go patrolling, you could have just woken me up" Roy says earning him a glaring look from everyone in the room.

"Fine then, never mind" Roy grumbles and Felicity notices Oliver isn't eating

"Eat!" She says sitting down with her own pancakes

"I'm not.." Oliver starts to say but Felciity give him that look and he reluctantly picks up his fork and starts eating. Oliver didn't realize how hungry he was and began shoveling food into his mounth, causing Felicity and Diggle to smile. Soon the room was comfortably silent as they all ate peacefully.

"Did you cook?" A sleepy voiced Thea asks from the doorway

"See!" Oliver says and everyone laughs


	3. Authors note

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know I will update as much as possible but senior year is very stressful. Also I have a tendency to have writers block so prompts are welcome though I don't promise to do them all. Also I apologize for . Any spelling or grammar errors, I'm usually writing on my phone so it's harder to tell. Thanks and enjoy the story :)


End file.
